kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Kairosoft Wiki:Style Manual
This is a style manual for editors of the Kairosoft Wiki, to allow users to use the same style. When using a Wiki with many different active contributors, articles can inevitably be written in many different ways. To help prevent arguments about how the wiki should be run, these guidelines have been devised to help keep things organized and inform Wiki contributors on how to layout certain things. Basics *Use headers for new topic, so they can be linked to. *Do not copy information from other websites. *NPOV - All information on articles should be "neutral" (should not contain words like "I", "my", or "we"). *This is an English wiki. Writing It is generally safe to follow style guidelines as outline by Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Tables Many tables have similar columns, and as such, they should be formatted a specific way to keep them consistent across the wiki. *'Name' - This column may be labeled something other than "name" (ex: Company, Skill, Item, etc), but it should always be the first column unless there is an "order" column (a unique sequential list). This column should have the text left-aligned, and as this column contains the data's "unique identifier", it should never be blank. *'Unlocks' / Unlock (Unlock Condition) - Should be the right side of the table. The only columns that should be to the right of the columns (if applicable) should be: Description, Notes, and Name Pun. ''Class'' Tables on this wiki use the wikitable class, as well as some other common optional classes: *'wikitable' - this affects the table's style to allow all tables across the wiki to have a standard format. *'oddrow' - this darkens every other row on a table. *'sortable' - this adds the ability the sort table rows based on the values inside a specific column. (Advanced table sorting techniques can be found at .) *'centertext' or ct - centers all text in the table (or the "centertext" class can be used). Enter one or more of these values in place of the ' X ' in : class="' X '" Example: ''Style'' Style is also sometimes used in tables. *'margin:0 auto;' - This will center your table on the screen. *'text-align:center; '- This will horizontally center all text in the table. Enter one or more of these values in place of the Y ''' in : style=" Y " Example: Cell templates Two common templates used in conjunction with tables are: * (or for short) * (or for short) is used on table cells that are '''purposefully blank, to indicate that the information is not needed or non-existent (as opposed to simply not known). is used on table cells, typically in columns with the Unlock or Unlocked by header, to indicate that the row item is available at the start of the game. See: Furnishings (Dream House Days) for an example of this template in the wild. Cells with this template should not have any style formatting (centered/left, etc), as the template will overwrite it. A full list of cell templates can be found on Category:Table cell templates. Example: Files *Non-animated Images should be .png *Animated Images should be .gif **When animated images are used to show different version of the same thing, they must be separated by 3 seconds (3000 milliseconds). ***'Example:' *When putting an image in a page, only File: should be used, not Image: which is depreciated. **'Example:' *File names should meet the following criteria: **All letters are to be lowercase1 (Do to wiki syntax, the capitalization of the first letter does not matter). ***'Example:' **Each word should be separated with a space (or an underscore ( _ ), due to wiki syntax treating them the same). Camal casing should not be used for file names. ***'Example:' **If related to a game, it must be followed with "-game name". Example: An item called "Beehive" from the game Dungeon Village would have an image name such as: ***'Example:' **No punctuation1 with the exception of the dash separating the file moniker from the game name as seen above. So something called "Building (small)" from the game Oh! Edo Towns would have an image name like: ***'Example:' 1. Some exceptions to this would be game icons / banners so as to preserve the capitalization/punctuation of the page name. Main game pages / Sub pages Main Pages For the main page of a game, the format will be as such: is ____ type of game + Intro --Game Related Sections-- such as item, residents, monsters, etc Endgame Trivia * Gallery The page will also have a category added on with the same name as the game by GameHeader, to which all sub pages / images should also be added to. Sub Pages Each game is also comprise of many sub sections. When making a page related to a game, the page should be called: Page name (Game Name). For legibility reasons, the full game name will be used. It should then have the game's category added, as well as the game's template added (ex: ). Adding a new game When adding a new game, the following things should also be done as soon as possible: *Make the main page for the game (as explained above). All major words in the game should have the first letter capitalized (ex: 'G'ame 'D'ev 'S'tory). *Create the Category page for the game. While it may appear on the category section, the actual category page should be created with a link to main page of the game (possibly through using , as well as adding that category to Category:Game categories. *Upload an icon for the game (ex: Category:Game Icon) and add to game icon category, as well as the category for the game. *Upload a banner (ex: Category:Banners) and add to banners category, as well as the category for the game. *Create a template for the game (ex: ) for use in article pages related to that game, which will use . *Update and . *Update , as well as create a discussion for it. **Add to any social media wiki is in charge of and link to discussion thread. *Update . *Update . *Create the Manual / Tip / Endgame pages for the game (using the red links on the GameNav for the game), by placing the GameNav template on each page, and then place the / / / (using the "Quick copy/paste" provided) templates on the respective pages. *If a page for untranslated version exists, redirect / rename / delete relevant stuff (and remove any links pointing to it). Adding a new sub page When adding a new sub page for a game, the following things should also be don as soon as possible: *Make the sub page for the game (as explained above). The page should be called: Page name (Full Game Name). *Update (or create) the appropriate game's navigation template. *If necessary, update (or create) the appropriate disambiguation page. *Update the game's main page by adding a link to the new page you just added. You will want to add a new section and use the template. New port of existing English game Since Kairosoft releases on multiple platforms, it is important to edit the wiki to reflect when a game is released on a second or more platform. Things to edit: *The game's . * (mobile has nothing to update). * *Update as you would when a new game is added.